Falling In
by Broken Hope
Summary: “Any place would be better than here.” I said to myself. I suddenly became scared for my life as I walked down the hall. If you read it, please review it! Peoples reviews keep me writing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was some time around noon when the first report was sent in. The word that Konoha's hokage had been killed spread like wildfire between the nations. Konoha was in a state of panic, but what does that really matter to me? Why should I really care, I didn't know the guy, but it somehow touched me anyways. So I leaned over to talk to the guy who happened to be sitting next to me. He was my boyfriend, at the time, he wasn't the best pick out there but I suppose he was better than nothing for that moment in my life. Now a day I look back and think of him, but not fondly… he wasn't exactly polite to me, or anyone for that matter. I leaned over and asked him, "Why do you suppose our village never makes it on the news?"

It was an honest question, and him not really caring about what I was thinking about, took his eyes of his precious T.V. for a moment just to reply with an uncaring, "Well maybe if you go kill someone we'll get on the news." This annoyed me, so I stood up from my seat and walked out of the room to get a glass of water. My boyfriend, thinking that I was leaving, turned to watch me walk out of the room. As he watched me he decided to tell me "Be sure to lock the door behind you when you leave." I had become fed up at this time with him not caring, so I did in fact leave. I opened the door, stepped outside and left the door wide open as I walked down the street not caring where I was headed.

"Any place would be better than here." I said to myself. "I just need to get away for awhile and meet some more people... He just makes me so mad!" I bawled my fists up as I thought about how much I hated him, I was going to make him hurt like he made me hurt. I was going to come up with an awful way to break up with him. "We'll see how much you care then!" I thought to myself as a smirk appeared on my face.

I found joy in plotting my, soon to be ex-boyfriend's demise. I had buried myself in this thought so far that I didn't hear the two people coming down the street towards me; I only noticed them once they had passed me. One of them had yelled "Senpai!" When I heard that I turned around to see who had yelled, it's like a natural reflex for me, I hear a noise and I look to see what it is. Two men dressed in dark black cloaks stood at the end of the street. One was a blond man who kept his bangs over his left eye, the other one had an orange mask on that completely covered his face, except for one hole that was on the right side where an eye would be.

"Senpai, can we take a break already? We've been walking the whole day now! Can't we report back sometime tomorrow?" The man in the orange mask moaned. "No, Tobi, we must get back tonight." The blond man replied. "Come on, please Senpai? Just a little rest then? I just want to sit down for a moment." Tobi pleaded. "Fine, but just long enough to rest you're feet." "Yay!" Tobi cried as he ran over to a bench and plopped himself down onto it.

Tobi kicked his feet in the air like a child would as he sat. The blond man slowly walked over to Tobi and sat next to him, waiting for his partner to get up. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to fall asleep. I studied the pair, they seamed strange to me. I wondered where they might be off to in such a rush, they seamed harmless enough. Maybe it was a club meeting or something. That would explain the strange cloaks they were wearing. I decided that, if I asked nicely enough that maybe they would allow me to go with them to their club. After all anywhere was better than here.

I became nervous as I walked towards them, my body tensed up and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand and a shock ran threw me. What would I say to them? I became nervous and unsure of myself as I walked closer to them. "Come on, it's just a casual little talk." I told myself. "What am I getting scared of? Rejection, maybe…." I pondered this for a moment. "…Yeah it has to be rejection. Oh it won't be that bad, the worst thing that happens is that I ask to tag along with them and they just say no. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Hey" I said quietly as I stopped in front of the two men. The guy in the orange mask tilted his head toward me and continued to kick his feet. "Umm… Excuse me." I said louder hoping to get the blond man's attention. It worked; he slowly opened his eyes and glanced at me for a second before closing them again. "I happened to overhear that you were going somewhere?" I say shyly. "Yeah, so?" The blond man replied without looking at me. "Well I was wondering if I could go with you." Tobi started laughing. "Senpai, she asks so innocently to go with us, yet she does not know who we are." I stared at the two men, confused.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked while hoping that I hadn't. "Oh, senpai, can she come with us please?" Tobi asked the blond man. "We don't have a use for her." He replied as he stands up to stretch. "Come on senpai, surely we have room for one more in our team." Tobi insists. "I can cook and help clean some." I say hoping that the blond man will say yes. "Tobi, you can't just go and invite every stray girl that we meet into our group." I frown at this and try to think of a way that I could convince him that I could come along with them. "She said that she could cook though!!" Tobi says as he stands up quickly. "Yes, she did say that and anything is better than Kisamie's cooking."

I got a feeling of hope as the two men debated weather or not I was good enough to join them in their little club. A few moments passed before the blond boy turned to me. "I'll give you a chance, but it's out leader that you'll have to impress." A warm feeling washed over me and a smile came to my face. I had been accepted by the two men, now just to be accepted by their nerdy little guild leader. It shouldn't be too hard to be accepted by a group of club nerds.

Together we walked out of my village and into the forest. Tobi grabbed me by the arm and pointed out all the birds that we passed and which trees were his favorites. I got a feeling that the blond man was happy that I was here so Tobi wouldn't be grabbing his arm and pointing excitedly while babbling to him. Then a thought hit me, I still didn't know the blonde man's name. I looked at the blonde man and slowly eyed him.

His face was focused on the horizon as we walked and his cloak covered his mouth and the sleeves on it went past his hands. "What?" The blond man asked. I caught a tone of annoyance in his voice, so I outright said what I wanted to know. "What's your name?" I asked him. He seamed slightly amused by this. "My name is Deidara." He said. "Deidara." I say quietly to myself. It was an unusual name and I had never heard it before. I started to wonder where he came from but then Tobi pulled on my arm to get my attention. "We still don't know your name." He says to me. "My name?" I say questioningly. That was right; I still hadn't told them my name. I glance at both of the men and decide that they are harmless enough to know my name. "It's Renee." I say to Tobi.

"I hope you stay with us forever Re-Re!" Tobi says happily. "It's Renee." I say a little louder, but it's no good. Tobi had already gone back to his own little world and could only be reached when he decided to come back out of it. I sigh a little sigh of annoyance and look up at the sky.

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" I hear Deidara ask me. Without looking at him I reply; "Only on the news once. I think I heard about them killing some guy." "Would you be scared if you ever ran into a group of them?" Deidara asked with a little smile on his face. "I suppose I would be. They are criminals after all." I reply not really caring. "Would you try to fight them?" I think about his question before I reply. "No, I think I would run from them." Deidara smiled as I said that. "That's a smart move. It wouldn't be good for you to fight them." I glance over at Deidara as we walk and wonder why he's asking me all these questions about the Akatsuki. I figured that he might have heard something about them on the news recently. Or maybe he just thought that I was weak and couldn't defend myself.

"Hey Deidara." I ask. "What?" He replies. "What is the name of your group anyways?" He looks over at me and thinks about what he's going to say. "Daybreak." He tells me. "Daybreak?" I reply as I wrinkle my nose up. "It sounds a little girly don't you think?" "We'll see what you think is girly. Just tell the guys that you think their group is girly." I think about this for a moment. "Something tells me that I shouldn't." "And you're right." Deidara says with a smile. "You're not as dumb as you seam."

Embarrassment causes my face to turn red and I become angered by it. "Ha ha, calm down." Deidara says as he stops walking. "You really get worked up over nothing don't you?" Deidara asks with a smile on his face. "That depends on what you think I consider to be nothing, I don't know if you'd want to meet me when I'm angry." I say smugly while feeling a little empowered by it. Deidara doen't say anything.

I look around to try to figure out where we are. Tobi, who had just come out of his world, excitedly grabs my hand and points across a river. "We're almost there!" Tobi says as he pulls me towards the river. "It's just over the bridge now!" Tobi releases my hand as he runs across the bridge. I look at the bridge, eyeing it over to make sure it's safe. "I'll keep that in mind." Deidara says as he quietly appears by my side.

I watch as Deidara walks calmly over the bridge then a small shutter issues threw my body. "That was creepy; I didn't even hear him approach." I mutter as I stare down at the bridge. I take a slow step on to it and stand on the edge of it for a moment before I proceed to the other side of the river.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Tobi held onto my hand and guided me threw the many halls of the Daybreak club house, I got a bunch of strange looks from the other members. Well they were strange looks if you consider a tilt of the head and a glare to be a strange look. It didn't make me feel weird that they glared; it was the fact that they were all glaring at me. Everyone I saw had their eyes narrowed when they first noticed me. It gave me an uneasy feeling like I had just walked into a bar and said the wrong thing out loud. It didn't really help that Tobi was excitedly shouting to everyone that my name was Re-Re.

Nothing for me to do but try to smile and go along with it. I wished that Deidara would correct Tobi, but I didn't think that he would. He probably got a kick out of seeing me embarrassed. I looked behind me to see if Deidara was there, but he wasn't. He was already gone. The only sane person I know here, and he's already left me to be alone with the lions! Maybe this wasn't my best idea, after a couple of hours I'll just ask their leader if I can leave, I bet they all sit around and play DnD together.

If that was the case, and they were all just nerds, then why did I have an uneasy feeling about meeting their leader? I couldn't quite understand it. It must just be that I'm scared of being rejected again. I told myself. With that thought I managed to calm myself and tried glance at everything we passed so I would know the way out when I wanted to leave.

That walk seemed to take for hours and Tobi just wouldn't stop talking! One more moment with this guy and I was going to rip my hair out, he was driving me crazy! "And we are here!" Tobi screams excitedly to me. I look up at the big set of wooden doors that had been painted a strange golden color. I got that uneasy feeling again as I stared at it. "Just go on in and talk to our leader!" Tobi says as he opens one of the doors. "Umm, Tobi, is this a good idea?" I slowly ask him. "Go!" Tobi says as he shoves me into the room. "I'll be waiting for you out here when you're done!"

And with that Tobi shuts the door and the room becomes dark and quiet. I stand in the dark wondering what I should do. Should I say something or should I wait to be talked to?

"Hello?" I say slowly as I take a couple steps into the dark. "Don't talk." A voice says in my ear. I flinched; the voice sounded like its owner was standing right next to me. "You're cuter when you don't talk." This time the voice sounded farther away so I relaxed a little. I stand there waiting for something to happen. "Why are you here?" The voice asks. "Oh, ummm I'm hear to join your group." I say shyly. "You don't look like a criminal to me."

"A criminal?" I say softly. I became confused by the voices words. Maybe I had just heard it wrong. "What makes you think that you can join?" The voice says and a tapping noise issues threw the room. I started to feel like I was being interviewed for a job all over again by that woman who wouldn't stop tapping her fingers on her desk. "Well I can cook…" I say uneasily. The dark voice cut in, not impressed by my skill apparently. "Cooking doesn't get you into this group, can you do anything else?"

I think about all the things that I could possibly do to impress this leader person, only one thing comes to mind. "I'm a trained medical ninja." I say slowly and wondering why that would have anything to do with DnD. The tapping on the desk stops and the door behind me slowly opens. A light is cast across the room. At a desk sits a shadowy figure of a man. "Welcome to the Akatsuki." The man says.

The Akatsuki? I think to myself as I slowly leave the room. That would mean that all the men I walked by were S rank criminals! I suddenly became scared for my life as I walked down the halls. Each step I took felt like it could be my last. Tobi didn't wait for me to get done, as soon as he said he'd wait he probably forgot about it. My legs started to shake as I walked. What am I going to do? There's no way that leader guy would let me leave now. I wanted to go sit in a corner and think about what I should do next. I put my hand on the wall to help support myself. I wanted to collapse I was so scared. I sank down onto my knees. The floor was cool and it offered a bit of comfort to me. I closed my eyes and I wished that I could just fade away.

There was the sound of cloth moving beside me. I slowly open my eyes. There's a pair of feet standing in front of me, I tilt my head back and look up. I see the familiar blond hair and a blue eye looking down at me. "Get lost, ummm… Ren?" He asks while making a guess at my name.

It was close enough for me, I struggle to stand up. Deidara eyes me slowly. "What were you doing on the floor?" I shake my arms to get rid of my frightened feeling. "Sitting." I manage to say. "Well it's getting close to dinner time and we need you to start cooking." I pay no attention to what he says. "Did you know that you're in the Akatsuki?" I ask. "Maybe I did." He says. "Why didn't you tell me?" Deidara ponders my question for a moment. "So you wouldn't run." He finally says.

"What does it matter to you if I would have run or not?" Deidara, who has become slightly annoyed, narrows his eyes and tilts his head to one side. "I didn't want Tobi talking to me and I'd like to eat something besides burnt eggs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." "Fair enough" I mutter as I walk past Deidara and down the hall. "The kitchen is the other way." Deidara points out. "Right…" I mumble as I walk past Deidara again. "Kisame will already be in the kitchen, so don't freak." Deidara adds in as I round the corner. Ha ha ha… like I'm going to freak about being in a kitchen with an S rank criminal… around all of those sharp knives and other things used for cutting and chopping… I round another corner and come face to face with a guy with dark raven eyes.

He stares uncaringly at me as I stand in front of him. He studies me for a moment before he walks around me and leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief as he leaves. "That guy totally scared me." I think to myself as I start to walk down the hall again. I stop when I come to a set of double doors with I sign hanging above it reading 'Mess'.

This should be it. I open the door and my eyes widen as I look around it. That sign really did mean mess, and what a huge mess it was! The table had piles of dirty dishes on it and there were all sorts of things that had been spilled on the floor, and there was even some strange green sludge on the far wall. I hear a door open from somewhere to my right.

I look over and see a man with a blue face approach me. "Hi, I'm Kisame, you must be Re-Re. Tobi has told me all about you." The man says as he smiles at me showing his teeth. "SHARK!" I scream as I run to the other side of the kitchen. "It's a snaggletoothed shark!" I yell as I press my back up against the wall.

Kisame folds his arms and starts to laugh at me. "You just covered yourself in green gunk." I pull my hands off the wall and a trail of green slime comes with them like when you step in warm gum on the side walk. "No!! This was my favorite shirt!" I wine as I pull myself off the wall. Kisame continues to laugh. I glare at him as he laughs. "No point in changing now, go ahead and clean this mess up, I'll cook tonight." Kisame says with a smile.

I think about what Deidara had said about how bad Kisamie's cooking was. "Alright, I'll cook tomorrow." I smile an evil grin as I say it. I think to myself about how much Deidara is going to want to kill me. It's his payback for being such a smug jerk earlier. Kisame goes back through the door that he had first come through. I hear pots and pans banging together as Kisame talks to himself about how he needed to get a new waffle iron.

Kisame reappears threw the door holding a bucket and a handful of what appear to be dirty rags. "Start with the table, then work on the floor. Its ok if you can't get this place clean by dinner time." Kisame says as he smiles at me again. I walk over to Kisame and take the bucket and rags, this time I smile back at Kisame. Somehow I felt that I wouldn't need to fear Kisame while I was at the Akatsuki base.

I spent the next half hour cleaning the eating area of the kitchen and boy was it horrible! It was easy to move all the dishes off the table, but it was the crust on the table that was hard to clean off! The crust was made of petrified eggs and the burnt remains of anything that the Akatsuki members deemed worthy enough to flick at each other.

Once I had scrubbed the table down you could tell that it was made of beautiful red oak. I stood in a pile of what looked like molded pancakes and admired my work. Kisame burst through the kitchen doors carrying a big pot of something foul smelling. He set it down on the middle of the table then went back into his kitchen area and came back with some spoons and bowls. He set the bowls and spoons next to the pot on the table.

"Ok, I'm going to ring my dinner bell now. You'll want to hide in the cooking area of the kitchen to avoid being hurt, the guys come running in here like a pack of hungry wolves. They push and shove a lot to get at the pot." Somehow I didn't think that that was true, but I allowed Kisame to push me into the kitchen before he rang the bell anyways. It was ten minutes before anyone came into the kitchen.

Kisame told me the names of everyone who entered. Zetsu was the first one to show up followed by Kakuzu and Hidan. Tobi came in dragging Deidara along with him and Kisame said that Itachic didn't come in for his food tonight. Kisame said that I could eat once everyone else had eaten, but I turned down his offer. I was hungry, but not starving. Before I left the kitchen, I made Kisame a list of things that I wanted him to get from the market or wherever he went to get food.

The list had some basic breakfast and dinner items on it: Ham, eggs, bread, milk, chicken, and exct. I wondered through the halls of the Akatsuki before I came upon Tobi sitting in a room alone. I slowly enter the room.

"Tobi?" I say wondering if he could have fallen asleep while sitting up. No such luck for me that night. "Re-Re!" He says as he springs up off the couch he was sitting on. "The leader told me that if I was to run into you tonight that I should take you to your room!" Tobi says as he grabs my hand. "My room?" I say wondering where it could be. "It's just down this hall here, it's where everyone's room is! Look, leader gave you the room next to mine!" Tobi says excitedly as he pulls me up to the door of his room.

"That's wonderful Tobi." I say while giving a fake smile. "But aren't you supposed to show me my room?" Tobi thinks for a moment before saying; "Oh yeah that's right." He pulls me a couple of feet to the right and swings open the door to my room. "Here is your room he says pointing into the open doorway. "Thank you Tobi." I say as I walk into the room and close the door behind me.

There's a bed by a window on the north side of the room and a dresser and mirror on the east side of the room. There was also a closet in the upper west side of the room. I walk over to the closet and open the door to it. I feel on the inside wall for a light switch, when I don't feel one I look up at the closet ceiling and see one light bulb with a tiny cord hanging from it. I pull the cord and the light comes on. Inside the closet there are numerous pairs of the same outfit hanging form hangers on an old rusted bar.

A note was taped to one of the hangers. I pull it off and read it aloud "Tobi helped to pick out your clothing." I crumple the note up. "Oh great I bet its some clown costume." I take one of the hangers with its clothes off the bar and lay it down on my new bed. I lay out the outfit that Tobi had picked. To my surprise it actually wasn't that bad. Sure, the top ended a couple inches above my bellybutton, but I really didn't care. The pants were a bit odd though, the left leg had been cut off of them about six inches above the knee, but I would just have to get use to it because I didn't have anything else to wear.

I lay down on my new bed in my new clothes and start to drift to sleep, but then there is a small knock at the door. I sigh and get up thinking that it's Tobi and that he's come to say good night. I open the door, but no one's there. I think that its Tobi playing a trick on me, but just as I'm about to close the door I see a small clay bird with a note sitting under it on the floor. I pick up the bird and the note.

I unfold the note and read it to myself. "Thanks for making me sick." The note reads. I smile to myself because I know exactly who it came from. "Why don't you thank me in person?" I say aloud. I wait a moment but there's no reply. I chuckle to myself as I turn around in the door way. "Thanks." A voice says behind me. I quickly spin around and see Deidara standing right in front of me. I stare up at him and he looks down at me. It's scary the way he can get behind you without you knowing it.

I bite my lower lip wondering if he was going to start yelling at me for making him sick. "I drank that slop that Kisame made thinking that you had made it." I smile a little. "Sorry, I was on clean up duty." Deidara smirks a little. "So that was why the table was clean, let me guess, whatever you scraped off the table, Kisame put into the pot?" I ponder this for a moment. 'Hummm sorry, no, but that would have been a good idea if you had told me that earlier."

Deidara half laughs. "Watch it Ren that mouth could get you into trouble." I, feeling confident, reply with a smug little "Who could I possibly get in trouble with?" Deidara smiles and starts to walk away towards his own room. "Me." He says over his shoulder. I smile and close my door. I plop down on my bed and roll the small bird sculpture between my fingers. "What a strange guy." I say to myself as I put the bird on a table by my bed. I get up and turn the light off in my room before I finally settle down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The light from the window wakes me up in the morning. I yawn a big yawn and roll over and face away from my window hoping that I could fall back asleep. I snuggle into my pillow and look on the table by my bed thinking that there would be a clock on it, but there wasn't. Just two little clay birds sitting where I had left them last night… I start to close my eyes. …wait… two little clay birds?

I shoot up out of my bed and grab the birds form the table. Sure enough there are two of them. A chill runs threw me as I think about Deidara walking into my room as I lay sleeping. Oh that smug jerk was going to get it now! I toss the clay birds across my room. They hit and bounce off the wall before landing on the ground.

I stand up and my foot steps on something. I pick my foot back up and there is a small piece of folded paper stuck to it. I take the piece of paper off my foot. It must have fallen off the second bird when I took it off the table. I unfold the paper and read it. 'get cooking' it says. I crumple the piece of paper and toss it on the floor then start stomping on it. That jerk really knew how to get under my skin! I was going to march right down to that dummy's room and tell him what for! Either that or sue him for breaking and entering!

I open my door and stomp out of it down the hall to where Deidara had gone the night before. I bang on his bedroom door angrily. "Deidara!" I shout as i bang madly on the door. I stop banging for a moment, there's no reply. That made me angry, the nerve of that guy not being there when I wanted to yell at him!

I angerly turn away from his room and head down to the kitchen. I open the kitchen door and storm in. There's a basket sitting on the table and it has the list that I had made last night pined to it. There were check marks by everything I had written down, except for the fish. Oh well, I could do without the fish for now. I smile a little. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I take the basket full of food to the back of the kitchen and start to unpack everything.

I lay out the things that I wanted to serve for lunch and I cleaned out the fridge so I could put the other items in it. It was going to make mash potatoes with gravy and chicken for lunch… As soon as I cleaned the kitchen. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. It was going to be a very long morning.

It was a good couple of hours before the kitchen was completely cleaned. I had scrubbed the place from top to bottom and I gone through twelve buckets of water and three bars of soap. I admired my handy work from the kitchen window as I pealed the potatoes. I wasn't sure how much everyone could eat, but since they were all males I assumed they could each eat at least a potato and a half.

That was going to be twelve potatoes and one for the pot. It was a lot to do, but I enjoyed the chance to be alone before Tobi found me. By the time that I had gotten the potatoes mashed and the chicken cooked, the kitchen clock read 12:22. That means that I had to have gotten up around 7:00 or 8:00. I breathe a sigh of relief as I set the table. Lunch was ready and all I had to do now was ring the bell. I carried the big pot of mashed potatoes and set it in the middle of the table followed by the much less heavy plate of chicken. The last thing that I put on the table was the pan of gravy.

I sit down in one of the chairs at the table to rest for a moment. I would ring the bell when I felt like it. Kisame poked his head in the door. "What are you doing?" He asks. "I was just about to ring the bell." I reply. "Oh… well can I ring it?" I look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. "I suppose so." I say. Kisame walks through the door and picks up the bell from the kitchen. "It's just that I miss the kitchen already."

I smile. "You can help me out with it, if you want." Kisame smiles back at me. "Really you mean it?" He asks. "Yup, I could always use some help around here!" I say happily. "Now ring that bell so everyone can come in and eat." Kisame rings the bell with much enthusiasm. The first person who happens to poke his head into the kitchen is the no show, Itachi, from last night. It took about five minutes before everyone was in the kitchen eating.

I was right, everyone could eat a potato and a half, and some could probably even eat a little more! I set at the table across form Tobi. Tobi sat there kicking his feet as he scooped spoonfuls of mashed potatoes topped with more gravy than they needed. I glance around to see what everyone thinks of my cooking while I cut my chicken.

Tobi sure looked like he enjoyed it, Deidara was eating it so it couldn't be that bad, Itachi was the first to show so he must have smelled me cooking it, Kisame looked happy as he chewed his chicken. I glanced at the person sitting next to me. It was Hidan. He ate slower than everyone else but he wasn't spitting it up. I couldn't really tell who was next to him because I couldn't really see around him.

I smile as I start to eat. Today wasn't going to be a bad day after all. Reluctantly everyone stacked their plate up in the kitchen like I asked so I didn't have to go around and pick them all up. Tobi even helped to clear the table. "Is there anything I can do before I leave?" Kisame asks me after the table is cleared. "Yes." I say. "You can wash the dishes!" I say as I quickly run out of the kitchen.

I didn't want to stick around to see Kisame's reaction. I laugh as I walk down the hall to my room. When I get back to my room the door is wide open. "Deidara." I say angrily as I walk it. But no, it wasn't Deidara who had entered my room without permission, it was Tobi, he left a book and a note on my pillow. The note said 'Keep it.' I opened the book up, but there weren't any words in it, just blank pages. So I figured it must be a diary or something.

"I'll have to thank him later" I say to myself as I stick the diary under my pillow. I lie down on my bed and look out the open door. "I wonder how many people walk past my room each day." I mutter to myself. It was a dumb thing to think about but I didn't have anything else to do till I had to cook dinner. It was a couple of hours before Itachi walked by.

Itachi seemed so mysterious. I hadn't heard him say a word since I've been here. I pull out my new diary and start to write in it about how the day had gone so far. It was about 4:47 when I stopped writing. I decided that it was time to get dinner started.

Dinner was going to be very simple that night. A salad, and roast beef with gravy. I always liked putting gravy on my meat. It just added a kick of flavor that I liked. I slip the diary back under my pillow and hop up off my bed. I walk across my room to the door. When I was about to walk out of the room I step on something and it crunches under my shoe.

I pick my foot up to see what I had stepped on. It was one of the clay birds that I had tossed across my room earlier. I pick up the bird that I had stepped on. Its wing had broken off. I frown and take it over and put it on my bedside table. I'll just have to glue its wing back on later. I look around for the other bird before I leave my room.

I find the bird on its side by the door near where the other bird was. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. I close my door behind me as I walk down to the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen there are already some of the guys sitting at the table waiting. Then look at me when I enter. They all looked hungry.

Kisame was in the back of the kitchen holding a pan. "What can I do?" Kisame asks happily. "Ummm… You can chop up the lettuce." I say as I pull the head of lettuce out of the fridge and toss it to him. "Alright!" Kisame say as he pulls a huge knife out of nowhere. "I don't want to know where that knife came from." I mutter to myself as I unwrap the roast and put it in a pan. It took about an hour for the roast to cook.

I notice that more people had come to the table for dinner early as I put the freshly cooked roast on the table. Kisame comes out with the salad that he had made. I take my seat at the table and everyone at the table stares at me. "You guys can eat now." I say feeling uneasy about everyone looking at me. There is a small murmur as everyone starts to put food on their plate. I watch everyone and notice that they all take huge helpings.

"I'll have to start marking more food." I think to myself. I take a small helping and watch everyone eat again. Tobi smiles at me as he chews with his mouth slightly open. I give a small smile back to him. I watch Itachi as he eats his salad. I think that's its a little weird that an S rank criminal would eat a salad. I watch Itachi for a moment longer before I look at Deidara who is sitting between Itachi and Tobi. He has a hunk of roast on his fork and is gnawing at it.

"He is such a pig." I think to myself. "But he does make cute little statues." I think as I touch the small clay bird in my pocket. I smile to myself as I watch him. Itachi watches me out of the corner of his eye as I watch Deidara. He calmly eats his salad as he watches. "Well I'm done eating!" Tobi says as he stands up. I glance away from Deidara to watch Tobi as he skips out of the room.

"I'm done too." Kisame says as he gets up." I watch as Kisame leaves as well. Its five more minutes before everyone had left the kitchen. I stack the plates up in the kitchen for Kisame to clean in the morning. I walk back to my room and notice that Tobi's door is wide open. I poke my head in the door and knock on the door frame. Tobi, who was lying on his bed, pokes his head up and looks at me. Then a smile spreads across his face as he jumps up.

"Re-Re!" He says as he runs over to me. I look around Tobi's room. It was filled with brightly colored things. He had a stack of different colored radios in the corner of his room. This caught my attention, so I asked him. "Hey, Tobi, can I borrow one of your radios?" Tobi smiles and grabs my arm and pulls me into his room. "You can keep one!" He says as he takes one off the top of the pile and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say as walk over to his door. I stop in the door way. "Hey, Tobi. What would you want for lunch tomorrow?" I ask as I glance over my shoulder at him. "Ice cream!" He screams happily. "Ok, umm I'll see what I can do about that."

I say as I laugh as I walk back to my room. I plug the radio in when I get back to my room. I turn it on and try to find a channel that I like. I finally settle on one that's in the middle playing a song called 'Right Round' I tap my foot as I sit down on my bed. The song ends and another song comes on. The guy on the radio says that it's called 'Lips Like Sugar'. Me, feeling wild, get up and start to dance to it. Forgetting that I left my bedroom door wide open.

Itachi walks by my bedroom and sees me dancing. He chuckles to himself as he walks by. Tobi and Kisame stand in my doorway watching me before Deidara shoos them away and starts watching me. He stands there clapping when the song ends. My face turns red as I look towards my door.

There stands Deidara with a huge smile on his face. "How long have you been standing there?" I say while my face turns redder. The song 'Womanizer' comes on. "I've been standing here long enough to watch you dance." I glare at him as he walks into my room. "Why don't you dance to this song too?" He asks as he sits on my bed.

"No, no, no!" I yell as I grab his arm and pull him up off of my bed. "Come on, you look cute when you shake that small ass of yours." I continue to glare as I try to push him out of my room. "Come on, I thought you were sweet like sugar." He says smiling.

"What? No!! That was just in that song! Now, out, out, out!" I yell still trying to push him out. The song 'Don't Trust Me' comes on. "Why don't you dance to this song then?" I ask as I stop pushing him. "Because I can't dance." Deidara say as he looks around my room. He sees the broken clay bird lying on my table. "You broke it!" Deidara say as he picks it up off of my table. "Umm… Yeah…" I say shyly. "I stepped on it…" He grabs my arm. "Then we shall go fix it." Deidara says as he drags me out of my room and down the hall to his room.

Deidara pushes me through the open door to his room. I trip and fall onto the floor. "Geez, no wonder you broke my bird. You're clumsy." Deidara says as he walks past me. I stand up and dust myself off and look around his room. His walls were painted black and he had a thick black curtain hanging in front of his window. He also had little bird and spider clay statues scattered on his floor and on his bedside table. Deidara puts the broken bird on his bed and starts to unbutton his cloak.

I watch him wondering what he looks like without it on. Deidara glances over at me. "What?" He asks when he sees that I'm watching him. "Nothing!" I quickly say as I blush and turn away from him. Deidara tosses his cloak on the edge of his bed and picks up the broken bird. He unzips the pack that he has on his hip. He pulls out a small wad of clay.

"Want to see a magic trick?" He asks me. "Sure?" I say as I turn back to him. "Ok, now you see it…" He says as he holds up the ball of clay. "… and now you don't" He says as he closes his hand and reopens it. "What?!"I say as I grab his hand and pull it towards my face as I look at it. I see what looks like a small mouth in the palm of his hand that's chewing.

"What is that?" I say as I poke the thing that's in the middle of his palm. "The secret to my technique." He says. I continue poke at the thing. It spits out the piece of clay and I jump and pull my finger back. "What is that?!" I yell. "It's a mouth." Deidara says. "Ewwww!" I cry as I take a step back.

Deidara puts his other hand in front of my face and the mouth sticks its tongue out. "Aaaa!" I scream as I push his arm away. Deidara starts to laugh as he chases me around the room. "Stop it!" I yell when he corners me in his room. Deidara laughs evilly as he puts his hands near my face. I tightly close my eyes as he puts his hand on the side of my face.

He runs his fingers through my hair and I open my eyes and look up at him. He smiles down at me while I look up at him.


End file.
